


Midnight Madness

by Megs1001



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, because canon sucks, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/pseuds/Megs1001
Summary: A bit of random Vicley fluff since I couldn't sleep
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Midnight Madness

Hearing a distant sound from the street, Lucas Ripley awoke with a start. His fiancee lay sprawled across his chest, still snoring softly. The cheesy rom-com they'd been watching from their couch had long since ended and a late night infomercial had taken its place.

Switching off the television, he yawned and briefly considered just pulling the blanket down over the two of them and sleeping right there, but he wasn't as young as he used to be and his back would regret a night on the couch.

Running a gentle hand down her back, he murmured, "Vic, sweetheart, c'mon, we should go to bed."

She grumbled, burrowing her face deeper into his shoulder, but making no effort to rise. "Mm, too comfy. Got a great pillow. Smells nice too," Vic mumbled sleepily, half muffled by his shirt.

Smiling ruefully, Lucas pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and made a mental note to take some extra ibuprofen in the morning. He had trouble refusing her anything. "Okay, you win, we'll stay right... oof," he grunted as Vic suddenly scrambled to her feet, elbowing him sharply in the ribs in the process.

Running a hand through his already tousled curls, he stood and trailed her into the bedroom curiously, only to find the bathroom door shut. Frowning slightly at the sound of retching, he paused, then rapped lightly with the back of his knuckles. "Vic? You alright?"

Hearing a response that he thought might have been, "fine and damn dandy," followed by more retching and unsure what else to do, he retreated to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

Lucas returned to the bedroom, set the glass on the bedside table, then sat down on the edge of the bed to wait. Moments later, Vic emerged, hair pulled back, face washed & wearing Lucas' t-shirt.

"I told you we should have gone with the little Thai place off Broadway instead of that new one. Those shrimp must have been off," she said, wrinkling her nose as she reached for the water glass.

"Vic," Lucas said, drawing her attention back to him. "I ate the same things you did. My shrimp... that you only swiped two of... were fine. And so was the pasta three nights ago & the breakfast burritos last week." Lucas hesitated, but continued, cutting her off before she could interject, "Do you, do you suppose there could be another reason, maybe, could you be pregnant? I mean, we haven't really talked ab..."

"Whoa, stop right there," this time, Vic did interrupt, holding up her hands. "I am NOT pregnant. Why are you being ridiculous? It was just some bad takeout, from a bunch of different bad takeout places. You must have a cast iron stomach or an immunity to sketchy seafood or something. I cannot be pregnant. Don't you think I would know if that were the case? That's crazy. I just..." Vic trailed off, looking puzzled. "Wait, what's today's date?" She grabbed for her phone, frowning at the calendar app.

"You're late, aren't you?" Lucas asked. Vic stared back at him, wide-eyed. 

"I'm late," she confirmed. Not trusting her suddenly shaky knees, she sank down on the bed next to him. "What are we going to do now?" she asked, not meeting his steadfast gaze.

Caressing her cheek lightly, Lucas tipped her chin up to face him. "Hey now, let's not borrow trouble. There's only one way to know tonight. I'll run down the street to the 24 hour pharmacy and get one of those little tests. We'll take things from there, okay?" he said gently.

Vic nodded, reaching for a tissue. Lucas kissed her forehead and stood up. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, grabbing his jacket.

Lucas scowled at the shelf of brightly colored boxes, debating the merits of lines and plus signs. Shaking his head, he grabbed one that promised fast yet accurate and turned towards the front of the store, only to run headlong into another shopper.

"Hey Chief! What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Oh! Uh, Montgomery, hello!" Swallowing a groan, Lucas bobbled the package behind him, quickly tucking it into his jacket pocket. 

"I was just, uh, shopping, um... looking for the feminine products!" Lucas seized on the lie, hoping to squelch further questions, not wanting to share the potential news until they knew themselves. "Oh, well look, there they are! I'll just, um..." Lucas gestured. "Have a good night, Montgomery."

"You're such a good boyfriend to Vic," Travis grinned, "Good luck with your shopping."

Ears pink, Lucas ducked his head and moved to step past a bemused Travis. "Sir, excuse me, sir. I'm going to need you to remove the merchandise from your coat."

Lucas spun back to see a pimply faced, unsmiling young man wearing a tag that said assistant manager, holding out his hand.

"What? No, no, it's okay, I'm not stealing, I'm on my way to the register. I only stopped to talk to a friend here. If you'll lead the way, I'll go pay and be all set," Lucas tried to reason with him.

"Sir, the merchandise?" The clerk gestured, still holding out his hand.

Lucas sighed defeatedly, eyes closed and shoulders slumped. Feeling the weight of Travis's gaze, Lucas reached into his pocked and withdrew the item in question.

Seeing the package revealed, Travis gasped in shock. "A pregnancy test?!? Oh my gosh, Vic's pregnant? I'm so happy for you guys! I'm going to be an uncle! That kid's gonna have great hair!"

Lucas froze as Travis grabbed him in a bear hug. "Oh, uh, sorry, Chief, I guess I just got so excited."

Lucas just shook his head. "It's okay, Montgomery. But I trust I can count on your discretion in this matter? This news, if there is any news, is Vic's to share as she sees fit."

"Of course, totally! My lips are sealed!" He mimed zipping his mouth shut. "I think I'm just going to get out of your way here. Bye, Chief!" Travis said, dashing off.

Lucas sighed tiredly and looked sideways at the disgruntled clerk. "That's what I was hoping to avoid. But now since the cat's out of the bag, I might as well get one of each," he said, selecting several more packages before allowing himself to be herded to the register.

"Finally!" Vic shouted, leaping off the sofa as Lucas walked through the front door. "Where did you go, Tacoma? I totally have to pee," she said, snatching the bag out of his hand. "Holy, wow... did you leave any for anyone else?"

Lucas huffed and said, "I couldn't decide, there were so many choices, then I nearly got arrested for shoplifting... so I got them all. You pick, dealer's choice."

Vic laughed, "At least I didn't get a call for bail money."

Reddening, Lucas said, "That's not all... I ran into Montgomery. I was trying to hide the damn test, hence the alleged theft attempt. He's been sworn to secrecy though."

Eyes dancing, Vic wrapped her arms around Lucas, who responded by leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. "You did good," she told him, kissing his lips, "but I wasn't kidding about having to pee, so I'm gonna take these," she shook the bag, "and go find out if Travis gets his wish to be an uncle."


End file.
